Turquoise Skull Zombie (PvZH)
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Professional Mustache Zombie |umiejętności = Na początku tury: Bohater roślin traci . Dostaje . |opis = Mistyczna Turkusowa Czaszka ukradła słońce samo w sobie, oświetlając drogę do Wąsatych Monumentów. }} :Może chodziło ci o Turquoise Skull Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2? Turquoise Skull Zombie jest kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Należy do klasy , kosztuje , posiada / i umiejętność . Oprócz tego, na początku każdej tury zabiera bohaterowi roślin, samemu dostając przy tym . Historia wersji 1.24.6 *Dodano do gry. 1.26.3 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . 1.30.4 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . Statystyki *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Abilities:' Start of turn: The Plant Hero loses . This gets . *'Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare The mystical Turquoise Skull stole the sun itself, lighting the way to the Mustache Monuments. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Hearty *'Podział:' Profesjonalny Wąsaty Zombie *'Umiejętności:' Na początku tury: Bohater roślin traci . Dostaje . *'Rzadkość:' Triassic - Super-Rzadka Mistyczna Turkusowa Czaszka ukradła słońce samo w sobie, oświetlając drogę do Wąsatych Monumentów. Strategie Z Turquoise Skull Zombie może silnie namieszać w strategii przeciwnika jeśli zostanie zagrany dostatecznie szybko. Jest w stanie uniemożliwić bohaterowi roślin zagranie kartą lub kombinacją kart w turze, w której miałby odpowiednią ilość słońc by ją wykorzystać, przy czym on sam zdobędzie premię do siły. Dodatkowo, dzięki umiejętności ma większe szanse na przetrwanie, dzięki czemu zwiększa możliwość sprawienia większego problemu bohaterowi roślin. Da się go też wykorzystać z Headstone Carverem i Grave Robberem. Można wykorzystać go w taliach opierających się na Profesjonalistach, a także w tych opierających się na Wąsach. Przeciw We wcześniejszej fazie gry należy uważać na tego zombie, gdyż może uniemożliwić graczowi zagranie w tej turze karty, która mogła być znacząca, gdyby zagrano ją od razu. Jest on szczególnie groźny gdy znajduje się ich kilku na polu gry. W późniejszej grze jego znaczenie maleje, ponieważ gracz po jakimś czasie będzie otrzymywał wystarczającą ilość słońc na granie bardzo drogich kart, nawet jeśli będzie on zabierał po słońcu. Trzeba też pamiętać o tym, że zdobywa dodatkowy punkt siły co turę, więc nie powinno się pozwolić mu pozostawać na polu gry. Ponieważ zombie ten po zagraniu chowa się w , pokonanie go od razu może być trudne lub nawet niemożliwe. Można jednak natychmiastowo wyeliminować zagrożenie Grave Busterem lub ewolucją Blockbuster, bądź też je spowolnić grób używając Grave Mistake. Pokonanie tego zombie wymaga zadanie mu 6 punktów obrażeń. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że klasa dodatkowo posiada dużo kart zwiększających zdrowie. Ewentualnie można wykorzystać odpowiednie sztuczki lub umiejętności roślin. Jeśli jeszcze nie zwiększył swojej siły dostatecznie wysoko, można przeciwko niemu użyć Whack-a-Zombie, Chompera, a później również Toadstool. Glaeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jego opis wspomina o Mustache Monument, innej karcie w grze, również dodanej w rozszerzeniu Triassic Triumph. en:Turquoise Skull Zombie (PvZH) Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Hearty Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty z Gravestone Kategoria:Karty typu Professional Kategoria:Karty typu Mustache